The present invention generally relates to the field of the display of video data, and particularly to the patching of degraded video data.
Modern image viewing devices offer viewing capabilities and resolution greatly improved over previous viewing methods. For example, digital video disks (DVD) contain images of data stored digitally for increased resolution and clarity. However, device malfunctions and damage to the media containing the images may cause the data to become degraded. The source material, such as the media, may become scratched and otherwise damaged thereby decreasing the output quality. For example, if a digital video disk (DVD) became scratched due to improper handling, warped from excessive heat, and the like, a digital video disk (DVD) device may be unable to accurately communicate the data contained on the disk, such as audio, video and/or system information data. Further, with the greater resolution of modem display devices, such as high definition television (HD-TV) and the like, degraded output that may have been unnoticeable on a lower resolution device may become noticeable on the high-resolution display device.
Additionally, there may be limitations to the apparatus that cause the image to become degraded, such as the inability of an encoder to sustain the bit-rate, improper use of the encoder, and the like. For example, an encoder may receive data at a rate that the encoder cannot sustain, thereby causing the degradation of the data as the data is translated. Further, the communication of the data may cause degradation. For instance, the rate of transfer of the data may be too fast, too slow, and/or the data may be transferred at an inconsistent rate causing the image to be improperly decoded and viewed. Interruptions and line noise may also cause the data to become corrupted, resulting in a degraded data output. Further, non-compliant video compact disks (VCD) or digital video disks (DVD) may also cause degraded video output.
One method used to address this problem involved reprocessing the entire frame of degraded data to improve the quality of the data. However, this reprocessing often consumed valuable system resources, thereby further overtaxing the system. For example, a frame of degraded data was often reprocessed and encoded by a source decoder to enable the data to be displayed on a display device. This reprocessing may limit the continued viewing of the video data, thereby further limiting a user""s viewing enjoyment.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a system and method for patching degraded data. In a first aspect of the present invention, a method for patching degraded video data includes receiving a first frame of video data and decoding the first frame of video data so as to enable the first frame of video data to be displayed on a display device. A portion of the decoded first frame of video data that is degraded is identified. The degraded portion of the first frame of video data is patched utilizing a second portion of video data wherein the degraded portion of the first frame of video data is patched with the second portion of video data to enable the first frame of video data and the second portion of video data to be displayed concurrently.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a video data patching apparatus includes a source decoder capable of accepting video data, the source decoder capable of decoding the video data so as to enable the video data to be displayed on a display device. A video buffer is coupled to the source decoder, wherein the video buffer is suitable for supplying video data to a display device. A host processor is coupled to the source decoder and the video buffer. The host processor is capable of implementing a video data patching process. A patch buffer is coupled to the host processor and the video buffer. The patch buffer is capable of storing data suitable for patching degraded video data wherein a portion of a first frame of the video data is degraded. The video data patching process is initiated, including patching the first degraded portion of video data with a second portion of video data.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.